


Persona Drabbles

by Knightrunner



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, so much trash, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightrunner/pseuds/Knightrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of Persona drabbles. Will be updated randomly as I write them. Be expecting a LOT of trash shipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persona Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> So, first Persona fic. Takes place in P4 after Yukiko is kidnapped. Adachi is still acting like an idiot detective. I really wanted to take a dark turn with this but I haven't finished the game so idk how to do that.

"Yo! Can I ask you a question?" Yosuke asked as he jogged up next to Yu. The silver haired boy nodded so Yosuke continued, "It wouldn't be weird for me to like- have a crush on one of your uncle's coworkers would it? I mean its one of the younger ones so it's not like they're way older than me but still, it's kinda weird isn't it?"

Yu was silent for a moment, probably thinking over the question. "I suppose I could see the appeal in an older woman, but I doubt any woman on the force will be interested."

Yosuke let out a disappointed sigh. "Right... I guess a cop wouldn't break the law," he muttered. Perking up again he shrugged, "I'm gonna go see if Kanji has a different opinion. Are we going over there later?" he asked, staring to run off. Once Yu gave him a nod he took off running.

Before he could find Kanji, it was time for his shift to start, so begrudgingly Yosuke went to work instead. At least small things could improve his mood when he got there. Small things like walking in and finding that Dojima and Adachi were in the food court.

Yosuke wanted to get a chance to talk to Adachi, but couldn't risk anything while Dojima was around. If he heard Adachi say anything about the case they'd both be in trouble. So instead, he busied himself with work, waiting for a chance to get Adachi alone.

That chance came when Adachi got up to go to the bathroom. Yosuke finished what he was doing before following. He approached the bathroom just as Adachi stepped out. "Oh, hello Yosuke. Are you on break?"

The teenager nodded. "Yeah. I was wondering, have you heard anything more on Yukiko's disappearance?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I actually wanted to talk to you about that. Do you have time after work to talk?"

"Uhmm I think Yu might want to hang out. Is tomorrow okay?" He asked.

Adachi took a moment before nodding. "If I can get Dojima to let me off, yeah. Meet me here at eight?"

Yosuke nodded. "Sounds good. You better get back before Dojima gets mad at you."

The man chuckled lightly before nodding and walking off. As Yosuke watched him go he grinned to himself. It wasn't a date, but it was time with Adachi.

~~~~~

"Is it going too far to try dressing just a little nice for this?" Yosuke asked.

There was a bit of static coming over the phone before Kanji spoke. "Just wear a nice shirt or something. Ya don't know if he even likes you so don't fuck up."

Yosuke nodded. "Alright. Thanks Kanji," he said before hanging up.

He took a deep breath and looked at his closet. He flipped through the shirts, trying to find something appropriate. He tried several things before settling on a blue button up and black skinny jeans. There was a moment where he frowned at his reflection before rolling his sleeves up to his elbows. That made it a bit more casual.

Half an hour later, after checking his hair countless times, he was waiting in the Junes food court. His coworkers were giving him odd looks, knowing he was on edge about something, but none bothered to talk to him.

It was another half an hour before Adachi showed up. It was to the point that Yosuke was thinking that he wouldn’t show up. When Adachi approached the table he apologized for being late, giving Yosuke an apologetic grin.

The teenager stood up, waving a hand dismissively. “It’s fine. I’m just worried about Yukiko.”

Adachi nodded, “Do you want to go somewhere else? I’m sure you don’t want coworkers overhearing this.”

He nodded. “That’d be great,” he said.

The cop nodded, leading Yosuke out of Junes. As they walked down the street Yosuke asked where they were headed. Adachi gave a simple answer, “The waterfront on the floodway.”

Yosuke hesitated then nodded. “That’s pretty close to my school…” he commented.

“I-is that a problem?” Adachi asked, before quickly adding, “We can go somewhere else. I just thought it was kind of away from everything.” 

The teenager shook his head, “No it’s not a problem. I just, I dunno I wasn’t expecting somewhere so close to school.”

Adachi nodded in understanding. “I see. Well it’s a quiet place. Good for talks I suppose.”

Yosuke nodded. It seemed like a logical point. He knew Yu would sometimes go to the waterfront just to think, so perhaps going there to talk wasn’t a bad idea. In fact, being somewhere alone with Adachi seemed rather nice.

Upon arrival Adachi walked over to the water, watching the waves for several moments. Yosuke stood beside him, staring at Adachi rather than the waves. As soon as he realized what he was doing he looked away, trying to hide the blush. With any luck Adachi hadn’t noticed, but the man was a detective so Yosuke wasn’t going to get his hopes up. 

“I suppose I shouldn’t keep you waiting. You wanted to know more about the case right?” Adachi spoke suddenly, startling Yosuke. The teen nodded, so Adachi continued, “Truth is we don’t know much beyond what I told you and your friend. But we have been able to figure out when she went missing. If we can just figure out who she was with last before she went missing we may find the culprit.”

Yosuke frowned. The last people she was with was probably him, Yu and Chie. There was always the probability her family saw her more recently, but family wouldn’t do this right? Admitting he was the last person to see Yukiko could get him into trouble- well more trouble- but it could also mean he’d see Adachi more. “Uhm, I think she was last with me, Yu and Chie…”

Adachi raised his eyebrows in surprise. “You realize that means you could be a suspect? Why would you put yourself on the line like that?” 

He chuckled nervously, “Well I just thought being honest would be good. I mean, it’s not like the kidnapper would let themselves be suspected right?”

“In some cases that’s true… but there’s also a lot of times when the suspect wants the attention,” he explained. Adachi turned towards Yosuke, straightening his back, trying to look a bit more intimidating. “In that case then I’ll need to take you to the station for questioning.”

Yosuke fidgeted nervously, “S-seriously?” he asked. This was not turning out how he’d wanted it to.

The cop nodded, stepping closer to Yosuke. Although he did move closer, the movement wasn’t hostile. “I can’t let you make a mess of things, which means you’ll have to stay near me.”

Despite the nervousness Yosuke felt he could tell he was blushing. “Wha-what? Why? But I swear I didn’t do anything!”

Adachi chuckled slightly, watching Yosuke back into a large rock. “Really? Hm, I was so sure you had stolen something.”

He tilted his head to the side in thought, “Stolen something? You mean this doesn’t have to do with Yukiko?”

The elder shook his head. “Oh no, did I forget to mention? I’ve also been looking for the culprit that stole my heart.”

Several moments passed where Yosuke stood gaping. He couldn’t even think to try hiding the blush on his cheeks. “I- uhm, wait… What??”

Adachi chuckled again, “Is it that complicated to understand I like you?”

“W-well no I just- you’re um… I’m not actually sure what to say anymore,” he said, finally looking out to stare at the water. It didn’t do much to hide his blush, but he was less intimidated when he wasn’t holding eye contact.

He gently grabbed Yosuke’s face back towards him. “Well, a confirmation that you feel the same would be nice.”

Yosuke’s cheeks darkened as he slowly looked up at Adachi. “R-right. Um well,” he paused and took a deep breath. “I really like you. I mean, seriously I have a huge crush.”

He smiled at the kid before asking, “Can I kiss you?” Yosuke merely nodded, too embarrassed to speak. Adachi’s smile grew as he leaned in, pressing his lips against Yosuke’s. It was a light kiss, but Yosuke couldn’t be happier. 

When Adachi pulled away Yosuke’s cheeks were redder than ever. “I uhm, you know as well as I do that shouldn’t have happened.”

“You approved it and you’re old enough to be tried as an adult. It’s fine,” he said. 

Truth be told it wasn’t fine, and Yosuke knew that. But as long as they kept it a secret it would be fine. Although, Yosuke had already told Kanji and Yu knew he was interested in someone. He trusted they could keep a secret though, so it would work out fine. Or, he hoped it would.


End file.
